Un complot de crétins
by Arakasi
Summary: "Je plains le sort de la Reine, son rang la contraint en tout. La pauvre femme ose à peine remuer quand on la fout..." Des pamphlets orduriers courent les rues de Paris. Aux mousquetaires d'intervenir pour mettre fin à ces scandaleuses rumeurs !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Un complot de crétins  
**Auteur :** Arakasi  
**Base :** The Musketeers (BBC)  
**Personnages :** Mazarin, Athos, Porthos, Aramis, d'Artagnan, Anne d'Autriche, le dauphin, le duc de Beaufort, la duchesse de Chevreuse, le cardinal de Retz  
**Résumé :** "Je plains le sort de la Reine, son rang la contraint en tout. La pauvre femme ose à peine remuer quand on la fout..." Des pamphlets orduriers courent les rues de Paris. Aux mousquetaires d'intervenir pour mettre fin à ces scandaleuses rumeurs !

**Blabla :** Curieusement, ma fanfic "Mazarinades" (ma version personnelle d'une saison 3 avec Mazarin en premier ministre) a été assez bien accueillie, preuve - et j'en suis ravie - que je ne suis pas la seule à apprécier le très compétent et plutôt amusant, quoique controversé, successeur de Richelieu. Sur la suggestion dans un commentaire de Major Gerfaut, je m'amuse donc à la prolonger. S'il n'est pas vraiment nécessaire d'avoir lu "Mazarinades" pour lire cette nouvelle fic, je vous suggère tout de même de le faire. Je pars sur une fanfic de plusieurs chapitres, mais je préviens solennellement les éventuels lecteurs que je ne sais pas du tout où je vais ! Il y a donc de fortes chances que cette fic soit menée à la va-comme-je-te-pousse. Ceci dit, elle ne devrait pas être bien longue, trois ou quatre chapitres probablement… Si je la finis, bien sûr. Oh et attention, je vais fangirliser à mort sur Mazarin. Vous êtes prévenu.

Les vers en début de chapitre sont tirés du "Frondeur compatissant", mazarinade anonyme diffusée pendant la Fronde.

**...**

**Un complot de crétins **

**...**

**Chapitre 1**

_Je plains le sort de la Reine_  
_Son rang la contraint en tout_  
_La pauvre femme ose à peine_  
_Remuer quand on la fout..."_

Quentin Mounier, imprimeur de profession et joueur par vocation, sentit sa gorge se dessécher. Les paumes de ses mains se mirent à suer abondamment - une réaction physiologique gênante qui l'avait souvent desservi pendant les nombreuses parties de cartes qui meublaient ses soirées. Il s'empressa de poser le rouleau qu'il tenait entre ses doigts sur son bureau, de peur qu'il ne s'imprègne de transpiration. Se faisant, il continua de le lorgner avec la même frayeur qu'il aurait accordée à une bête venimeuse lovée parmi ses papiers. Puis reporta en frissonnant son attention sur l'homme assis en face de lui.

"Votre grâce, c'est très délicat… balbutia-t-il.

\- _Votre grâce_ ? Pourquoi m'appelez vous _Votre grâce_ ? Je ne suis pas une _Votre grâce_ !"

La voix de son interlocuteur, naturellement basse et virile, monta soudain dans les aigus. Il s'en rendit compte et en parut contrarié. Du moins, pour autant que Quentin puisse en juger. L'homme portait tout l'attirail du parfait conspirateur, tel que l'avaient immortalisé les romans à quatre sous : pourpoint et cape noirs, chapeau enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux et foulard dissimulant son nez, ainsi que tout le bas de son visage. Il parlait dans un murmure rauque, plié en deux au dessus du bureau de l'imprimeur. Si celui-ci n'avait été si consterné par le feuillet qu'il venait de lire, il aurait sans doute été embarrassé pour lui.

"Pardon, votre… Monsieur, rectifia-t-il en hâte. C'est délicat. Vraiment délicat. Ce texte ne s'attaque pas seulement au cardinal - que nous détestons et méprisons tous, bien entendu - mais aussi à la reine, voyez vous ?

\- Eh bien ? s'impatienta l'autre.

\- Eh bien, cela pourrait s'apparenter à un crime de lèse-majesté...

\- Que vous importe ? Pouvez-vous l'imprimer, oui ou non ?"

Les épais sourcils du conspirateur - seuls détails de sa physionomie visibles avec une paire d'yeux bleus furibonds - s'agitaient frénétiquement à chacune de ses déclarations. Quentin s'efforçait de ne pas les fixer trop ouvertement. Il se sentait très malheureux. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait imprimer ce tissu d'ordures. De fait, il devaitmême l'imprimer. Sa passion imprudente pour le piquet l'avait mené au bord de la banqueroute et il ne pouvait se permettre de refuser les quatre cents louis offerts généreusement par son interlocuteur pour prix de ses services. Mais Quentin n'aimait parier que les cartes en main. Dans son quotidien, il était d'un naturel timoré et redoutait l'autorité comme la peste. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu si grand peur de la prison pour dettes…

"Je le peux, monsieur, convint-il lamentablement.

\- Excellent ! Vous livrerez les trois cents exemplaires chez m… Euh… Un de mes hommes viendra les chercher. Je veux le tout pour mardi. Soyez ponctuel !"

Le conspirateur se leva et drapa sa cape autour de ses épaules dans un grand mouvement théâtral. Quentin s'attendait à moitié à le voir en rabattre un pan sur son visage avant de s'éloigner à croupetons vers la porte de l'imprimerie, mais l'homme ne poussa pas le cabotinage jusque-là. Il glissa tout de même la tête à l'extérieur et jeta plusieurs regards soupçonneux à droite et à gauche, avant de sortir prudemment dans la rue. Son neveu Jacques - un grand dadais qui l'aidait à la presse - se trouvait près de la fenêtre, en train de bailler aux corneilles. L'imprimeur lui fit signe.

"Jacques, regarde dehors ! Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?"

Le jeune homme s'exécuta docilement.

"La mère Jeannette qui nettoie son pot de chambre, un chien qui pisse sur un mur et le carrosse du duc de Beaufort qui attend dans la ruelle." répondit-il.

Quentin gémit plaintivement et laissa tomber son front sur sa table. Mon Dieu, pensa-t-il, nous allons tous être pendus.

**…**

"Qu'en pensez-vous, capitano ?"

Athos considéra avec dégoût le tract jauni qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il le tenait entre le pouce et l'index, à distance respectable de son visage, comme pour se protéger d'une odeur désagréable. Au bout de quelques secondes d'examen écoeuré, il lâcha la feuille qui retomba en voletant sur le bureau du ministre.

"C'est immonde, commenta-t-il.

\- Tout à fait d'accord avec vous, approuva Mazarin. La phraséologie est médiocre et les rimes maladroites."

Le mousquetaire dévisagea fixement le premier ministre, cherchant une trace de raillerie ou d'irritation sur son visage affable et ouvert. En vain, bien entendu. Deux mois maintenant que le cardinal Giulio Mazzarino était au pouvoir et Athos peinait toujours à déchiffrer son comportement. À sa décharge, personne à la cour ne semblait en être capable. Certains mettaient cela sur un manque complet de tempérament, arguant que l'on pouvait pousser le petit italien dans n'importe quelle direction pour peu d'y mettre assez de fermeté. Une théorie qui ne convainquait pas entièrement Athos. Les serpents aussi faisaient preuve de souplesse et personne ne les jugeait inoffensifs pour autant.

"Si vous retournez ce feuillet, continua paisiblement l'intéressé, vous noterez qu'il s'accompagne d'un dessin assez explicite. J'y suis très ressemblant. La reine un peu moins. Hélas, la loi ne punit toujours pas le mauvais goût, ni la mauvaise poésie. En revanche, les insultes à la famille royale sont, elles, sévèrement sanctionnées. Le gouvernement peut tolérer quelques épithètes désobligeants et égrillards accolés à la personne de son premier ministre - injurier ses dirigeants a toujours été le divertissement favori des français - mais insinuer que la reine puisse… Non, ce n'est vraiment pas acceptable."

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Athos partageait son point de vue.

"Votre éminence a-t-elle besoin de notre aide pour retrouver les commanditaires ?

\- Inutile. Ils sont déjà trouvés.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?"

Le petit cardinal tira sur sa barbichette noire avec un sourire de satisfaction benoite. Il s'empara du tract et le déplia soigneusement sur la surface cirée du bureau. Il pointa d'un de ses longs doigts une petite marque informe en bas à droite de la feuille. Athos se pencha en avant pour l'examiner plus attentivement, sans parvenir pour autant à l'identifier.

"Savez-vous ce que c'est ?" demanda Mazarin.

Il paraissait amusé.

"Un défaut de la plaque, je suppose ?

\- Non, capitano. C'est une marque d'imprimerie. De celles par lesquelles les membres de cette vénérable institution signent leurs oeuvres. Celle-ci représente un perroquet, même si je ne pense pas m'aventurer bien loin en affirmant que son créateur n'a jamais vu une de ces créatures… Sinon il ne l'aurait pas doté de ces étranges appendices rappelant les ergots d'un coq.

\- Mais qui marquerait un pamphlet ?" demanda Athos, sincèrement interloqué.

Mazarin haussa les épaules.

"Quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude d'en imprimer ? proposa-t-il. Ou possédant des subordonnés très distraits. En ce qui concerne notre affaire, nous avons suivi la trace de ce facétieux petit volatile jusqu'à un imprimeur impécunieux du nom de Quentin Mounier. Lequel emploie un de ses neveux, un brave garçon un peu simplet qui nous a appris que son oncle avait imprimé trois cents de ces papiers pour un mystérieux inconnu - mystérieux inconnu qui aurait quitté l'atelier dans le carrosse du duc de Beaufort. Nous avons, bien entendu, saisi l'intégralité des tracts avant que ceux-ci ne soient livrés à leur prestigieux commanditaire."

À ce stade de la conversation, le petit cardinal oscillait visiblement entre l'hilarité et l'affliction, semblable à un esthète forcé d'écouter un concerto particulièrement raté. Athos n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles.

"Je vous sens dubitatif, remarqua Mazarin. On le serait à moins, je vous l'accorde. Catilina, Brutus, ainsi que leurs amis virtuoses du poignard et de la calomnie se retourneraient dans leurs tombes. Ces choses là arrivent pourtant…"

Il conclut avec bonne humeur :

"C'est ce qu'on appelle communément un complot de crétins.

\- Alors, pourquoi avoir sollicité ma présence ?"

Athos ne tentait pas de cacher sa perplexité. Curieusement, il avait constaté que la meilleure stratégie face au petit cardinal consistait souvent à aborder les sujets frontalement. Sinueux quand on l'attaquait de biais, Mazarin montrait une déconcertante tendance à répondre franchement aux questions directes. Quant à décider s'il s'agissait là d'une forme supérieure d'hypocrisie - ainsi que le soutenait fermement Aramis - cela dépassait les compétences diplomatiques du mousquetaire. Renversé dans son fauteuil, le ministre l'observait de son oeil noir et brillant comme celui d'un oiseau.

"Que représente pour vous le corps des mousquetaires, capitano ? demanda-t-il.

\- La justice du roi.

\- Dans ce cas, il leur revient de punir le crime de lèse-majesté. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser des petits imprimeurs imprudents publier des ignominies sur la reine, n'est-ce-pas ? Ce Mounier…"

Athos se raidit. La conversation prenait un tour qui lui déplaisait. Il n'avait aucune envie, et encore moins l'intention, de traîner à la potence un pauvre type insignifiant. Bon Dieu, le bougre n'était même pas fichu d'imprimer correctement un pamphlet ! Sous ses dehors patelins, le petit cardinal ne valait finalement pas plus que Richelieu et ses condamnations arbitraires. Qu'il aille au diable avec ses…

"Je souhaiterais que vous le terrorisiez."

Le mousquetaire cilla.

"Que je le… ?

\- Que vous lui donniez la peur de sa vie, expliqua aimablement Mazarin. Je veux que la prochaine fois que ce brave homme croise un uniforme ou une fleur de lys, ses testicules se recroquevillent instinctivement dans ses chausses. Afin qu'il perde à jamais l'envie de médire des personnes royales. Et quand il sera dûment tétanisé, renseignez vous sur l'étendue de ses dettes. Pour la plupart des gens, la meilleure façon de ne pas succomber à la tentation est de ne pas y être exposé. Je suis certain que votre grand ami, le signore Porthos, saura faire ça très bien.

\- C'est effectivement dans ses cordes, éminence. Et pour le duc de Beaufort ?"

Le petit italien esquissa une grimace de regret burlesque.

"Sa grâce le duc de Beaufort est petit fils de Henri IV. Je ne le suis pas. Il possède de grandes terres en Normandie. Je n'en ai pas. Ainsi qu'une belle maîtresse dépensière, plusieurs régiments et des armoiries à son nom. Toutes choses dont je suis également dépourvu. Il est donc exclu que j'use à son encontre de la même méthode que celle employée pour l'humble monsieur Mounier. En revanche, sa bourse est aussi vide que peux l'être celle d'un prince de sang alors que j'ai à ma disposition les caisses de l'état. J'achèterai donc le duc de Beaufort."

Athos resta silencieux.

"Vous désapprouvez, capitano ? Préféreriez-vous que je fasse arrêter et juger un descendant direct du bon roi Henri ?

\- Oui, éminence."

Mazarin haussa les sourcils. Athos lui renvoya un regard impavide. Il aurait préféré, en effet, et ce serait même chargé sans regret de la besogne, voire d'une approche encore plus directe. Il était soulagé de n'avoir qu'à intimider le petit imprimeur - une méthode peut-être moralement contestable, mais somme toute plus humaine que la corde. Le duc de Beaufort, c'était une autre affaire. L'imprimeur n'était qu'un exécutant. Du point de vue rigide d'Athos, les choses étaient simples. Si l'on vous insultait, vous vous battiez. Si l'on insultait une femme, vous provoquiez le scélérat et vous le tuiez en public. Si l'on insultait une reine, vous suiviez la même démarche, mais en privé. L'honneur des reines ne devait pas même être inquiété. Il était prêt à comprendre que la politique exigea plus de flexibilité mais qu'on ne lui demande pas d'en être satisfait. Un point de vue si évident qu'il ne jugea pas nécessaire de le formuler.

"Je ne le peux pas." reconnut Mazarin.

Il sourit. Un sourire étonnant. Très semblable à ses sourires jovials habituels mais avec une nuance de férocité feutrée que le mousquetaire ne lui avait jamais remarquée.

"Mais je le pourrai peut-être un jour. Ce jour-là…"

Puis il lâcha un petit rire désinvolte.

Et, toute colère envolée, retourna tranquillement à ses papiers. Athos le fixa encore pendant de longues secondes. Il se demandait combien d'injures le petit cardinal si accommodant avait flegmatiquement dévorées depuis qu'il était arrivé en France. Ainsi que comment il comptait les faire payer à ses adversaires, quand il en aurait enfin l'opportunité. N'en déplaise aux railleurs de la cour, tôt ou tard, un conflit éclaterait entre le premier ministre et les grands seigneurs trop fiers du royaume. Lorsque ce jour viendrait, le mousquetaire n'était pas certain de miser sur les princes de sang.

"Éminence ?

\- Oui, capitano ?

\- Ne craignez vous pas que cette menace outrepasse les quelques centaines de tracts commandés par le duc ?"

Mazarin haussa de nouveau les épaules.

"Les chiens qui aboient mordent peu."

**…**

Douze heures plus tard, Aramis rentrait chez lui, une bouteille entamée à la main.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et le mousquetaire était d'une humeur de dogue. Il y avait un certain nombre de raisons à cela, mais la principale n'était pas avouable, ce qui ne contribuait pas amoindrir sa grogne. S'il y avait un sentiment pire que celui que l'univers entier s'était ligué contre vous, c'était bien de ne pouvoir s'en plaindre à personne. Oh, ses amis auraient pu lui prêter une oreille compatissante s'ils avaient été dans de bonnes dispositions... Hélas, aucun ne l'était. Athos irradiait la désapprobation à la moindre évocation du sujet. D'Artagnan s'en foutait. Et Porthos trouvait tout cela absolument tordant. Après deux heures éreintantes en compagnie de ce dernier dans une auberge enfumée, Aramis avait pris honteusement la fuite. C'était cela ou briser sa chope sur la tête du grand mulâtre.

Conséquence de cette retraite peu glorieuse, il n'avait pas eu son soûl de piquette. Boire seul dans une taverne n'était pas une option. Quand Aramis buvait seul et qu'il était irrité, il finissait presque invariablement à trouer le cuir de quelqu'un. Dieu merci, il avait encore deux bouteilles supplémentaires de chambertin chez lui - épargnées par Athos qui s'efforçait bon gré, mal gré de modérer sa consommation d'alcool depuis qu'il avait accédé au grade de capitaine. Assez pour se torcher copieusement sans avoir à quitter sa couche.

Il faillit heurter le spadassin en sortant d'une ruelle.

L'homme était posté à la sortie d'un cul-de-sac obscur. Enveloppé dans son manteau, le visage enfoui dans son col remonté, il faisait manifestement le guet pour ses compagnons occupés à quelque sinistre besogne au fond de la petite impasse. Il lança un regard hostile au mousquetaire et porta ostensiblement la main à son épée. Une erreur. Par principe, Aramis n'aurait jamais laissé un malheureux se faire égorger sans réagir, mais il était ce soir dans un état d'esprit particulièrement belliqueux. Il ne laissa pas au spadassin le temps de dégainer sa rapière et lui écrasa brutalement le cul de sa bouteille sur le nez. L'homme poussa un cri suraigu où se mêlait autant de surprise que de douleur. Il se plia en deux, ce qui permit au mousquetaire de la frapper commodément à la nuque. Le mastard s'effondra.

Au fond du cul-de-sac, des bruits de pas précipités retentirent.

Aramis se garda bien de s'engouffrer dans la ruelle. Il s'effaça pour en dégager l'entrée et tira son épée. Précaution inutile puisque le premier spadassin à sortir en courant de l'impasse trébucha sur son camarade tombé. Sa tête vint heurter avec un bruit sec le tranchant d'un mur. Le suivant parvint in extremis à éviter les corps affaissés, mais se prit bêtement les pieds dans la cape du guetteur et s'effondra à plat ventre dans le caniveau. Le mousquetaire gloussa, puis partit d'un éclat de rire tonitruant. Son humeur s'améliorait à une belle allure et il n'avait toujours pas administré un seul coup d'épée ! Il remédia à cette lacune en transperçant la hanche d'un quatrième lascar plus agile que ses compagnons mais tout aussi malavisé. C'était si facile que cela en devenait franchement ridicule...

La venelle semblait avoir dégorgé son comptant de spadassins malchanceux. Aramis martelait du talon le crâne du dernier par acquis de conscience, quand deux nouveaux personnages sortirent à pas prudents du cul-de-sac. Le premier - petit et svelte de carrure - abaissa un regard curieux sur l'amoncellement de corps qui en encombrait l'entrée. Puis il s'avança dans la lumière des lanternes, révélant un visage brun et fin, à la moustache soignée. Ses dents blanches brillèrent dans l'obscurité quand il adressa un large sourire au mousquetaire. Le ventre d'Aramis se tordit.

Non.

Non, non, non, non, non. _Non !_

"Signore Aramis, si je ne me trompe ? le salua chaleureusement le cardinal Mazarin. Nous vous sommes extrêmement reconnaissants ! Sans votre intervention providentielle, ces gentilshommes nous auraient sans doute fait un mauvais parti."

Aramis le fixait avec horreur. Il n'aurait pas été plus profondément consterné si le sol s'était ouvert sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir dans un torrent de flammes. Il avait péché et plus d'une fois, bon Dieu, oui ! Il le reconnaissait et il lui arrivait même parfois de s'en repentir. Mais il ne méritait sûrement pas ça, non ? Personne ne méritait ça… Parfaitement insensible à son infortune, le premier ministre avait saisi sa main et la serrait avec une gratitude joyeuse. Puis se tournant vers son compagnon toujours dissimulé dans l'ombre, il le désigna courtoisement.

"Je vous présente sa grâce lord Blake, ambassadeur d'Angleterre. Nul doute qu'il souhaite aussi vous exprimer sa reconnaissance. Remerciez il signore Aramis, milord !"

Visiblement déconfit de se voir présenté, l'anglais grommela un vague compliment. Le petit cardinal n'en avait cure. Ayant enfin consenti à relâcher la main inerte du mousquetaire, il concentrait son attention sur les corps des assaillants. Sans soucis superflus de sa dignité, il s'accroupit pour fouiller consciemment les poches du quatrième mastard. Aramis et l'ambassadeur le regardaient faire, pétrifiés. Au bout d'un instant, Mazarin se releva en tenant un feuillet entre ses doigts. Il le déplia et le lut. Fronça le sourcil avec une contrariété discrète.

"Diavolo." marmonna-t-il.

Il tendit le tract à Aramis qui le prit machinalement. Et se fendant d'un nouveau sourire éclatant :

"Puis-je abuser de votre bonté et vous demander de me mener séance tenante à votre capitaine ? L'heure est indue, j'en suis conscient, mais il s'agit d'une question urgente."

Le mousquetaire baissa les yeux sur le papier qu'il tenait entre les mains. Plissant les paupières, il parvint à en déchiffrer le contenu, malgré la pénombre et le sang frais qui le maculait partiellement. Son coeur lui bondit dans la gorge. Puis, obéissant à un petit signe du doigt de Mazarin, il le retourna et regarda l'illustration qui en couvrait l'autre face. L'organe susmentionné quitta son nouvel emplacement pour lui dégringoler dans l'estomac.

Debout devant lui, le petit cardinal affichait une expression un peu peinée.

"J'ai peut-être commis une légère erreur d'appréciation." convint-il.

Oh oui, Aramis allait définitivement se torcher…

**…**

Le lendemain, la rumeur courait que le premier ministre avait failli être assassiné et cinq milles tracts orduriers inondaient Paris.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blabla :** Aha, je me suis remise à lire du Terry Pratchett, ces dernières semaines, et je me rends compte, a posteriori, qu'il y a peut-être une petite influence…^ ^ À part ça, je ne sais toujours pas où je vais, mais je finirai bien par le découvrir un jour, hein ? Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**...**

**Chapitre 2**

...

"Ma maman, elle est reine.

\- C'est bien, ça.

\- Et ta maman ?

\- Reine aussi.

\- C'est vrai ?"

Le petit dauphin levait la tête vers Porthos. Son col était si surchargé de dentelle que seuls en émergeaient un petit nez tout froncé et deux yeux marrons perplexes. Il ignorait visiblement s'il devait se montrer enchanté ou contrarié de cette étonnante similitude. Le mousquetaire lui rendit gravement son regard. Puis s'accroupissant sur ses talons pour mettre son large visage brun au niveau de celui du bambin :

"Vrai, confirma-t-il. Elle me l'a jamais dit, mais je le savais quand même, vous voyez ? On sait ces choses-là. Elle était reine dans un pays très lointain sur un autre continent. Vous connaissez l'Afrique ? Les éléphants, les lions, les girafes ? Ben, c'était en Afrique. Paraît que c'est très beau, l'Afrique, donc ça devait être un sacrément beau royaume, mais j'y suis jamais allé, moi. Un jour peut-être."

L'enfant parut un peu troublé. Il avait l'air éveillé et s'exprimait très clairement pour son âge, mais ces nouvelles informations dépassaient ses capacités d'assimilation. Ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait le langage qu'un mousquetaire devait tenir à un dauphin, mais Porthos avait été pris au dépourvu. Il était en train de somnoler debout, appuyé près de la porte du cabinet du cardinal Mazarin - une capacité qu'acquérait naturellement tout soldat après un certain nombre de gardes fastidieuses - quand le petit s'était matérialisé sous son nez. Ou en avait donné l'impression. Sur le moment, il s'était senti gêné mais cet embarras initial s'était vite dissipé. Bien sûr, être surpris par un moutard de deux ans et demi manquait de sérieux pour un militaire chevronné. D'un autre côté, si des assassins parvenaient miraculeusement à se glisser jusqu'au bureau du premier ministre, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils mesurent moins de quatre-vingt-dix centimètres, non ?

"Vous voulez savoir un secret, Altesse ?"

L'enfant hocha la tête.

"Les mamans, c'est toutes des reines." l'informa solennellement Porthos.

Le petit dauphin trouva sans doute un fond de vérité à cette déclaration, car il adressa un sourire édenté au mousquetaire. Porthos lui sourit en retour. Se faisant, il jeta un coup d'oeil discret au dessus de la tête blonde du petit. Il était mignon, ce gosse, et manifestement désireux de discuter le bout de gras, mais est-ce qu'il n'était pas censé être gardé par quelqu'un ? Des nourrices, des précepteurs ou d'autres clampins dans ce goût-là ?

Après, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait autre chose à faire que de tailler une bavette avec un bambin royal... Un sale coup qu'Athos lui avait fait là. Si Porthos ne l'avait su l'homme le moins mesquin du monde, il aurait cru à une revanche sournoise contre une quelconque offense involontaire. Faire le planton dans une antichambre du Louvre au dallage trop bien astiqué n'était pas sa définition du bon temps. Parcourir au galop les rues de Paris pour dénicher des suspects et les molester jusqu'à qu'ils avouent leur félonie était bien plus amusant. Bon, d'accord, quelqu'un devait bien veiller sur la personne menacée du - second ? - plus puissant personnage de France, mais n'importe qui doté d'un bras vigoureux et d'un cerveau en état de marche aurait pu s'en charger. D'Artagnan ou Aramis, par exemple.

Enfin, non. Peut-être pas Aramis.

La seule justification qu'Athos avait consentie à lui donner était un "Il t'aime bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi..." Les deux hommes se trouvaient dans le bureau du capitaine des mousquetaires gris, deux ou trois heures avant l'aube. Porthos n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Un mousquetaire mal réveillé venait de le ramener de la taverne où il buvait tranquillement sa paie de la semaine. Le grand mulâtre avait conservé un visage soigneusement innocent sous l'oeil soupçonneux de son ami. Dans le doute, mieux valait toujours jouer les imbéciles. Peu probable qu'Athos ait entendu parler de la malheureuse partie de cartes qui l'avait opposé au premier ministre. Le petit Philippe n'était pas du genre à cafter et, même s'il l'avait été, il n'aurait jamais osé exciter la colère de Porthos. Quand on pesait vingt kilos et mesurait quinze centimètres de plus que l'intégralité de ses frères d'armes, on parvenait généralement à se faire respecter.

Mais peut-être le mousquetaire aurait-il dû l'ouvrir finalement. Sept heures qu'il piétinait devant cette foutue porte. Encore sept supplémentaires et il était certain de crever d'ennui. Alors si le moutard tenait absolument à parler de mamans et de royauté…

"C'est où, l'Afrique ?" demanda le gamin.

Porthos réfléchissait à cette épineuse question quand la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit et que le roi la franchit.

Le grand mulâtre se redressa en hâte et parvint à esquisser un garde-à-vous à peu près réglementaire sans lâcher son mousquet. En pure perte puisque Louis XIII ne lui adressa pas un regard. Pas plus qu'au petit dauphin d'ailleurs. Sa Majesté avait le visage empourpré et la bouche pincée, mais moins que quand il était entré dans l'antichambre du ministre deux heures plus tôt. Il était alors accompagné de la reine. Porthos avait éprouvé un élan de compassion pour la pauvre femme. Son teint livide contrastait violemment avec celui presque violacé de son époux et elle avait les yeux rougis par les larmes. Le petit cardinal les avait accueillis avec une gravité inaccoutumée, ignorant stoïquement les regards furieux du monarque. Une fois le battant refermé sur eux, Porthos avait enduré la tentation pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de coller précautionneusement son oreille au loquet. Sans résultat. Ces maudites portes étaient sacrément épaisses.

Louis XIII s'éloigna à grands pas dans le corridor. L'enfant le suivit d'un oeil déconfit, visiblement chagriné de ne pas avoir été remarqué. Porthos lui tapota l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

"Eh, Altesse ? Vous voulez voir un tour de magie ?"

Le petit voulait bien.

Dix minutes et quatre pistoles escamotées plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau, laissant passage à la reine et à Mazarin.

L'enfant se désintéressa aussitôt du mousquetaire pour courir se pendre aux jupes de sa mère. Anne d'Autriche se pencha pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle releva la tête, vit Porthos et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Ses joues étaient encore humides de pleurs mais elle semblait plus calme, une lueur douce et triste au fond du regard, plus émouvante que les cris déchirants d'une martyre. Son compagnon s'inclina pour lui pour lui parler à l'oreille et elle lui répondit dans un murmure inaudibles. Ils échangèrent ainsi plusieurs confidences à voix basse. Jugeant qu'on ne lui prêtait pas assez attention, le petit dauphin se cramponna aux robes du cardinal avec une familiarité qui aurait fait verdir Aramis et lui chuchota énergiquement quelque chose. Mazarin l'écouta avec sérieux puis hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises.

Enfin, la reine se retira avec son fils. Juste avant de quitter l'antichambre, elle se tourna vers le ministre de son époux et, saisissant ses mains entre les siennes, les étreignit avec une gratitude fervente. Porthos détourna les yeux. Foutre.

Une bonne chose, finalement, qu'Aramis ne soit pas là…

Le petit cardinal revint à pas lents à son cabinet. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi inquiet que le justifiaient les circonstances. Plutôt distrait et légèrement contrarié, pareil un joueur d'échecs absorbé par une combinaison particulièrement retorse. Il passa sans un mot devant Porthos dont le garde-à-vous commençait à mollir. Au moment de réintégrer son bureau, il se ravisa. Et se tournant vers le mousquetaire :

"Ma mère à moi était marchande de tissus. Les chemins de la destinée sont surprenants, ne trouvez-vous pas ?"

Puis il passa la porte et la ferma.

Immobile à son poste, Porthos fronçait les sourcils en tentant de déterminer si on venait de lui servir du lard ou du cochon.

**…**

Si ce matamore consanguin répète encore les mots "Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler", je vais lui écraser la crosse de mon pistolet sur la gueule, pensa Aramis.

Une mauvaise idée. Malgré l'état de rage froide dans lequel il baignait, le mousquetaire le savait. Le duc de Beaufort avait beau être un fat orgueilleux, doté en sus de l'agaçante manie d'enchaîner les poncifs, on ne pouvait le tabasser comme n'importe quel quidam. Pas dans le monde dans lequel vivait le mousquetaire. Pour le moment, en tout cas. Depuis l'aube, Aramis avait développé des idées férocement anti-nobiliaires. Tous d'arrogants salopards au sang bleu ! À l'exception d'Athos. Et encore, ça dépendait des jours.

"Votre grâce, votre carrosse a été reconnu, répéta patiemment d'Artagnan. L'imprimeur a été formel. À moins que l'un de vos gens ne l'ait emprunté…

\- Ils n'oseraient pas !"

L'idée offusquait tant le duc qu'il en bondit sur ses pieds, manquant de renverser le copieux déjeuner qu'il était en train d'engloutir quand les deux mousquetaires s'étaient présentés à la porte de son hôtel. C'était un solide gaillard que le duc de Beaufort, aussi grand que Porthos et presque aussi large d'épaules. Avec cela, un beau visage régulier et volontaire, hélas dépareillé par un nez un peu fort et des yeux trop écartés. Dressé au milieu de sa salle à manger comme un général sur un champ de bataille, il rayonnait d'assurance, de santé et de crétinerie épanouie. Pas assez bête pourtant pour ne pas réaliser qu'il venait de saborder un alibi potentiel. Il fronça les sourcils, qu'il avait noirs et très touffus, et tenta poussivement de rectifier le tir :

"Votre imprimeur se sera trompé. Ou il aura menti. Vous connaissez ces manants, des envieux cupides prêts à tout pour salir la réputation de leurs supérieurs… Moi, François de Vendôme, je me serais présenté chez un petit typographe sans nom, ni fortune ! En personne ! Et même si cette présomption n'avait été si absurde, jamais je n'aurais pu me rendre à ce supposé entretien. La goutte m'a retenu au lit toute la semaine passée. Demandez à n'importe lequel de mes serviteurs."

D'Artagnan abaissa des yeux incrédules sur les reliefs du repas du duc. Cochonnailles, pâtés de lièvre, cuissots de venaison, saucisses luisantes de graisse…

"Je vais mieux." lâcha abruptement le prince.

Le gascon tourna un regard implorant vers Aramis. Celui-ci haussa les épaules mais se garda de desserrer les dents. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir contrôler ce qui pourrait en sortir.

En temps normal, il se serait chargé d'entretenir le duc, mais les deux hommes avaient sagement décidé qu'il était préférable, pour cette fois, que d'Artagnan mène les interrogatoires. De l'avis d'Aramis, il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal, mais même l'inquisiteur le plus chevronné se serait cassé les dents sur le duc de Beaufort. Il ne se donnait même pas la peine d'inventer un mensonge crédible ! Il n'en avait sans doute pas la capacité - François de Vendôme avait probablement hérité de certaines qualités de son illustre aïeul mais l'ingéniosité n'en faisait pas partie - mais n'en avait surtout nul besoin. Qui oserait l'accuser de mensonge ? Interroger le duc équivalait à lapider un nuage. Beaucoup de temps et d'énergie gaspillés, ainsi qu'une forte chance de se prendre un de ses propres cailloux sur le crâne.

Ce fut à cet instant que le duc de Beaufort commit une erreur.

Pas la première, ni la dernière, mais la plus grave. D'Artagnan venait de sortir de son pourpoint l'un des cinq milles tracts éparpillés dans Paris le matin même. Sa grâce avait consenti à prendre le feuillet entre ses mains et en lisait le contenu avec une satisfaction évidente. En relevant les yeux, il croisa ceux d'Aramis. Le mousquetaire était resté silencieux depuis leur arrivée à l'hôtel, aussi le duc ne lui avait-il guère consacré d'intérêt jusque-là. Mais Beaufort était homme à rechercher un public. Le gascon ne lui suffisant pas, il eut l'inconscience de secouer le torchon en direction d'Aramis.

"Et même si cela était…" persifla-t-il.

Un rire gras.

" Y a-t-il quoique ce soit là-dedans qui ne soit véridique ? Les reines, ah ! Rien que des bonnes femmes comme les autres. Sous prétexte que leur mari est eunuque, les voilà toujours prêtes à se faire fourrer le con par n'importe qui ! Toutes le feu au cul dès qu'il s'agit de...

\- Je suppose que vous en savez long sur le sujet, votre grâce." grinça le mousquetaire.

Le duc parvint à avoir l'air à la fois embarrassé et outrecuidant.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler." dit-il.

Et voilà. Ce n'était pas la faute d'Aramis. Le ciel était témoin qu'il avait enduré tout ce qu'un dieu raisonnable pouvait attendre de lui en la circonstance et davantage encore. Il fit un pas en avant et prit une profonde inspiration.

D'Artagnan le devança.

Avant que son ami n'ait pu même ouvrir la bouche, le gascon avait franchi la courte distance qui le séparait du prince. Son dos obstruait la vue d'Aramis, mais celui-ci le vit lever le bras. Un mouvement vif. Suivi d'un craquement sonore et humide. Le fauteuil du duc s'abattit avec fracas sur le sol dallé quand sa grâce François de Vendôme, petit-fils du bon roi Henri, recula en piaillant, les deux mains plaquées sur son auguste visage.

Le mousquetaire basané fixait la scène, bouche béante. À l'autre bout de la salle, un serviteur médusé en laissa échapper le plateau surchargé de desserts crémeux qu'il portait. D'Artagnan lui-même paraissait légèrement étonné et abaissait un regard surpris sur son gantelet comme si celui-ci venait d'agir de sa propre initiative. Aramis laissa doucement échapper l'air de ses poumons. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit le serviteur détaler à toutes jambes, claquant la porte de la salle à manger sur ses talons.

Pas de doute, Athos allait adorer.

**…**

"Je pensais que tu approuverais.

\- Ah bon ?"

A posteriori, d'Artagnan avait un peu de mal à se rappeler d'où lui était venue cette idée. Sur le moment, frapper le duc lui avait paru être la chose à faire. Et pas seulement parce que celui-ci semblait brandir en permanence une pancarte "Cognez-moi, s'il vous plaît." C'était le cas de beaucoup de gens et le gascon parvenait généralement à s'abstenir de leur rendre ce douloureux service.

"Mais _pourquoi_ ?" demanda Athos.

Penché au dessus de son bureau, les yeux écarquillés, il n'aurait pas paru plus stupéfait si le jeune homme s'était soudainement vu doté d'une seconde tête. Il en oubliait d'être furieux, mais d'Artagnan savait que cette omission serait vite réparée. Il voulait aussi une explication et bien que le gascon en ait une excellente à proposer - ou du moins lui avait-elle paru telle, deux heures plus tôt - il n'était pas certain que son ami l'apprécierait à sa juste valeur. Le jeune homme jeta un regard incertain en direction d'Aramis. Appuyé contre la porte, celui-ci attendait avec un intérêt manifeste la suite de l'entretien. La scène chez le duc l'avait partiellement vidé de sa colère. Sans être d'humeur rayonnante, il ne semblait plus sur le point de sauter à la gorge du premier importun venu. Une indéniable amélioration. Hélas, Athos n'y semblait guère sensible.

"J'ai cru… J'ai pensé qu'Aramis allait le frapper. Ou le provoquer en duel. Ou les deux. Qu'il tuerait sûrement le duc et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons, non ? Je me suis dit que si j'agissais en premier, peut-être que..."

À bien y réfléchir, c'était finalement une très mauvaise explication.

"Navré."

Athos ferma les yeux. Il appuya un coude sur la table et pinça l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index.

"Non, non, c'est très bien, marmonna-t-il. Content d'apprendre que ta décision de casser le nez à un prince de sang était le fruit d'un raisonnement rationnel et approfondi.

\- Je ne voulais pas lui casser le nez.

\- C'est bon à savoir.

\- Et je n'avais pas l'intention de le tuer, précisa Aramis. Je lui aurais juste enfoncé son bâton de maréchal dans le rectum. Il aurait appris ce que signifiaient vraiment les mots _avoir le feu au cul_, ce cuistre impudent.

\- Ça aussi, c'est bon à savoir."

Un court silence suivit, uniquement rompu par le tintamarre familier qui montait de la cour de la caserne en contrebas. Les trois hommes se dévisageaient en chiens de faïence. La nuit avait été mauvaise, la matinée franchement médiocre et l'après-midi encore pire. Tout laissait à prévoir que la situation continuerait à se dégrader les jours suivants. D'Artagnan regrettait l'absence de Porthos. Avec son bon sens et son égalité d'humeur inébranlables, le colosse aurait aisément trouvé un moyen de désamorcer la tension. Il chercha une plaisanterie, un bon mot, n'importe quel expédient susceptible d'arracher un sourire aux deux autres hommes… N'en trouvant aucun, il opta pour un piteux :

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- On remercie le ciel que Beaufort ne soit descendant de roi que par la main gauche, répliqua sèchement Athos. Et on prie pour que sa bourse soit aussi vide que le prétend le premier ministre.

\- Tu fais confiance à l'italien ?" demanda Aramis d'une voix tendue.

Athos lui décocha un coup d'oeil inexpressif.

"Pour défendre ses intérêts ? Oui. Pour encaisser nos idioties ? Je n'en sais rien."

D'Artagnan nota le _nos_ et se détendit un peu. Quelles que soient les retombées de son soufflet malavisé, leur ami et officier les couvrirait de son influence. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment douté mais éprouvait un certain réconfort à en avoir confirmation. Un peu de honte aussi. Athos, que Dame Nature n'avait pas doté d'un tempérament particulièrement guilleret par défaut, affichait la morosité blasée de qui a été tiré de son lit au coeur de la nuit pour s'entendre annoncer que la capitale allait lui exploser à la figure au petit matin.

Cette prédiction alarmiste ne s'était pas encore réalisée - béni soit l'illettrisme de la majorité des parisiens ! - mais la rumeur courait vite, propagée par les beaux esprits des faubourgs, dont certains vraisemblablement rémunérés par une cour haineuse et assoiffée de fiel. Contrairement au petit cardinal que sa qualité d'étranger désignait naturellement à la vindict populaire, la reine était aimée et cette affection la protégerait un temps. Mais d'autres pamphlets suivraient bientôt, plus méchants, plus corrosifs, plus obscènes... Même l'attachement le plus solide ne résisterait pas longtemps à la tentation d'un mot cruel. Et après les mots, viendraient les actes. Les courtisans étaient prévisibles, le peuple ne l'était pas.

"Pour ce que cela vaut, dit maladroitement le gascon, je ne crois pas le duc impliqué. Pas dans la diffusion de cette seconde vague de pamphlets en tout cas. Il m'a paru un peu... limité.

\- Con comme une pelle, traduisit Aramis.

\- J'avais compris." grogna Athos.

Ses épaules se voutèrent et il s'affaissa un peu sur sa chaise.

"Ce qui est fait est fait, soupira-t-il. Nous nous débrouillerons avec. Et je pense que vous avez raison. Beaufort suinte la malveillance, mais une malveillance incompétente. Ces feuillets n'ont pas été imprimés par Mounier."

Il feuilleta d'une main découragée la pile de tracts qu'une bonne âme avait déposée sur son bureau. En tira un et le déplia devant lui.

"Quelqu'un se sert du duc et de l'imprimeur comme bouclier pour dissimuler ses propres manigances. Quelqu'un de plus malin et de beaucoup plus discret. Il a sous-estimé leur bêtise, cependant. Regardez. Mêmes vers, même dessin hideux, même plume surement, mais cette ridicule marque d'imprimerie manque. Beaufort est une mauvaise piste, mais c'est la seule que nous ayons.

\- Il y en a peut-être une autre." avança d'Artagnan.

Ses deux amis tournèrent vivement la tête vers lui. Athos avait l'air sceptique, Aramis avide. Le gascon déglutit et se racla prudemment la gorge.

Pas question de gaffer sur ce coup-là.

**…**

La journée de Porthos avait été interminable. À l'exception de la brève discussion avec le petit dauphin en début d'après-midi, il avait passé la majorité de sa garde à compter les fleurs de lys sur le plafond à dorures en tentant de ne pas piquer du nez trop ouvertement. Presque trente-six heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait quitté son lit pour la dernière fois. C'était long, même pour une constitution aussi solide que la sienne. Dieu merci, son calvaire touchait à sa fin. Par une des hautes fenêtres de l'antichambre, il pouvait voir le soleil se coucher sur les toits irréguliers de la ville. Quand il aurait totalement disparu, Porthos serait relevé et pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui et se pieuter - non sans avoir préalablement asticoté Aramis sur le bon déroulement de son enquête et ses affaires de coeur inavouables. On avait le sens des priorités ou on ne l'avait pas !

Le porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Mazarin en sortit. Il resta un instant immobile sur le seuil de son cabinet, les mains enfouies dans les plis de ses robes rouges. Porthos lui trouva les traits un peu tirés, les yeux vacants… Puis le premier ministre croisa le regard du grand mulâtre et toute préoccupation disparut aussitôt de ses traits.

"Ah, signore Porthos ! s'exclama-t-il gaiement. Rude journée ?

\- Longue, éminence.

\- La mienne aussi, la mienne aussi..."

Le petit cardinal caressa sa moustache bien taillée et esquissa son fin sourire de renard.

"Une petite partie de cartes ?" proposa-t-il.

Porthos haussa un sourcil.

"Pour l'honneur ?

\- Bien entendu."

Le colosse lui rendit son sourire.

"Alors, ce sera pas de refus, éminence."


	3. Chapter 3

**Blabla :** Ce récit devient de plus en plus prétexte à casser du (futur) frondeur… Je rappelle au cas où que cette fanfic est vraiment du gros nawak sur le plan historique. Je pique des détails véridiques ça et là pour le trip mais c'est tout. Ceci dit, je n'aime vraiment pas les frondeurs. Les vers ci-dessous ne sont pas de moi et, honnêtement, je doute qu'ils soient de la personne à qui je les attribue ^ ^

**...**

**Chapitre 3**

**...**

_"Bourgs, villes et villages,_  
_Le tocsin il faut sonner._  
_Rompez tous les passages_  
_Qu'il voulait ordonner ;_  
_Faut sonner le tocsin_  
_Din, din, din_  
_Pour pendre Mazarin !"_

Le cardinal Giulio Mazzarino interrompit sa lecture pour pouffer joyeusement dans sa barbichette. Il reposa le feuillet sur son bureau et leva ses yeux vifs vers Athos. Le mousquetaire garda une expression prudemment neutre. Il n'était pas certain de la réaction attendue par le premier ministre.

Aucune, a priori, puisque le petit cardinal enchaîna :

"Je suis assez fier de ce couplet, savez-vous ? Notez la légèreté de son rythme et la vigueur de son propos ! Ainsi que l'allusion à nos belles campagnes et aux charges iniques que mon gouvernement rapace fait peser sur elles. Cela plaira beaucoup à ces messieurs de la cour, soyez en certain. Ils aiment à dissimuler leurs convoitises sous des dehors généreux, comme protéger le pauvre peuple opprimé et toutes ces sortes des choses. Je ne parle pas de celui des villes, bien entendu. Comme chacun le sait, les citadins - et surtout les parisiens - sont sales, impolis et rebelles. Mais les paysans… Ah, le sel de la terre ! Un peu crasseux eux aussi, mais si probes, si travailleurs et si dociles. Ecoutez, voici la suite."

_"Ce méchant plein d'outrage_  
_A ruiné sans défaut_  
_Vous tous, gens de village,_  
_Vous donnant des impôts ._  
_Faut sonner le tocsin,_  
_Din, din, din_  
_Pour pendre Mazarin !"_

"Facile à mettre en musique également. Très important, la musicalité, pour une diffusion réussie auprès des bons bourgeois. À quoi bon un pamphlet que l'on ne peut fredonner ? Le secret d'une bonne calomnie, c'est d'être aisée à retenir."

Mazarin adressa une mimique engageante au mousquetaire.

"Une opinion, capitano ?" demanda-t-il.

Il y avait un accent curieux dans sa voix. Presque taquin. Athos n'avait pas l'habitude d'être taquiné par un premier ministre. Ni par grand monde, à vrai dire. Il trouvait l'ensemble de la situation déstabilisant et déployait de grands efforts pour ne rien en montrer. Avec un succès modéré s'il se fiait à l'amusement manifeste du petit cardinal. Il pesa soigneusement ses mots avant de parler.

"La chute n'est-elle pas un peu radicale ? aventura-t-il.

\- Vous pensez ?"

Mazarin abaissa un regard songeur sur sa copie, apportant à cette remarque toute l'attention méticuleuse qu'elle méritait.

"J'avais également envisagé les termes bastonner et mornifler , mais la métrique était moins satisfaisante."

Athos sourit.

Le mousquetaire se reprit aussitôt. Il était presque sûr que le ministre, absorbé dans l'étude de ses vers, n'avait rien remarqué. Il ne voulait pas éprouver de sympathie pour le petit italien. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance et se méfiait de la douceur enjôleuse de ses manières. Athos n'en était pas à regretter Richelieu mais, d'une certaine façon, on savait à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Le défunt cardinal avait irradié l'intelligence et la soif de pouvoir comme un phare sa lumière. Il inquiétait, mais cette inquiétude pouvait être combattue puisqu'on en connaissait la source. Mazarin avait beau jeu de se gausser des tartufferies des courtisans. Lui-même cachait ses propres capacités et ambitions sous une bénignité impénétrable - discrétion qui le rendait d'autant plus redoutable.

Et pourtant. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui rappelait la capacité de séduction hors-norme de cet indécrottable don Juan d'Aramis. Mais si le mousquetaire utilisait exclusivement cette capacité sur la gente féminine, Mazarin en usait sans discrimination avec n'importe quel interlocuteur, quel que soit son sexe. Non pour les attirer dans son lit, mais pour se concilier leur attachement. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler de la manipulation, puisqu'il avait l'ingéniosité de ne pas déguiser sa manoeuvre, mais cela s'en rapprochait assez pour qu'Athos se cabre mentalement pour résister. Las, être conscient du phénomène n'en anesthésiait pas complètement les effets...

Imperturbable, le petit cardinal continuait sa lecture :

_"Mettez-vous sur vos gardes,_  
_Chargez bien vos mousquets ;_  
_Armez-vous de hallebardes,_  
_De picques et corcelets._  
_Faut sonner le tocsin,_  
_Din, din, din_  
_Pour pendre Mazarin !"_

"Et le meilleur pour la fin."

_"Notre France est ruinée,_  
_Faut de ce Cardinal_  
_Abrégez les années,_  
_Il est auteur du mal._  
_Faut sonner le tocsin,_  
_Din, din, din_  
_Pour pendre Mazarin !"_

"Vous remarquerez que je m'y flatte un peu, souligna le ministre. Mes prédécesseurs n'étaient pas de grands économistes, mais ils n'étaient pas non plus des paniers percés. Il faudrait une certaine forme de génie pour parvenir à vider les caisses du royaume en à peine deux mois."

Il considéra son oeuvre avec une satisfaction évidente.

"Nonobstant ce fait, l'exercice était plaisant, je l'avoue. Je regretterais presque de ne pas m'y être livré plus tôt. Très stimulant sur le plan intellectuel et bénéfique sur celui personnel. Croyez-moi, capitano : ne manquez jamais une occasion de vous mettre dans la peau de l'ennemi. On est toujours content de retrouver la sienne, une fois l'expérience terminée..."

Mazarin tendit le feuillet à Athos.

"Ceci répond-il à vos besoins ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, éminence, et je vous remercie.

\- Un plaisir, je vous l'ai dit. Un plaisir !"

**…**

L'idée de d'Artagnan était bonne, à défaut d'être facilement réalisable.

Son raisonnement avait le mérite de la sobriété. Puisque Beaufort et l'imprimeur impécunieux n'avaient pas contribué à la publication des cinq milles tracts qui avaient échappé à la vigilance du cardinal, il ne restait qu'une seule piste à explorer : celle de l'auteur. L'idée même du duc en pamphlétaire anonyme était risible. L'homme était connu pour sa prose fantaisiste et son incapacité totale à faire rimer la moindre strophe. Cet handicap ne l'empêchait pas de fréquenter les salons de Paris. Ceux-ci étaient généralement présidés par des dames de vieille noblesse qui, à défaut de beaux esprits, ne dédaignaient pas les belles figures ou les belles armoiries. On y conspuait le nouveau premier ministre avec enthousiasme et chacun rivalisait assidûment dans l'exercice de la médisance élégamment tournée.

Ses penchant naturels ne le disposant pas à côtoyer les milieux littéraires, il était raisonnable de penser que le duc avait dû rencontrer l'auteur des vers ignominieux dans un de ces salons - le plus coté étant celui de la très spirituelle et très sulfureuse duchesse de Chevreuse. Raisonnable également de supposer que le commanditaire de la seconde vague de pamphlets devait hanter les mêmes salons. À moins qu'auteur et commanditaire ne soit une seule et même personne. Une hypothèse plausible, voire probable. Mazarin ne manquait pas d'ennemis à la fois fortunés et dotés d'une plume bien aiguisée.

Ces données étant posées, la démarche à suivre était évidente. Ecrire une quelconque diatribe contre le ministre et l'utiliser comme pied de biche pour forcer l'entrée du cercle de la belle duchesse, en misant sur le prestige de l'uniforme pour compenser l'absence de rang et de richesse. Là, échanger ragots et commérages avec ses nobles habitués et mener l'enquête pour trouver l'auteur du pamphlet. Athos n'avait pas trop d'inquiétude en ce qui concernait cette partie du projet. Il avait peu fréquenté de poètes, mais gardait un souvenir aigre des rares reprises où il s'était frotté à l'aristocratie parisienne. Si l'un de ces hobereaux sans vergogne, ni menton, avait répandu sa bave sur le ministre et la reine, nul doute qu'il s'en était vanté auprès d'un public choisi. Et s'il s'en était abstenu, ses amis l'avaient assurément fait pour lui. Un bon plan. Simple et efficace. Restait une difficulté.

Aucun des mousquetaires n'avait le moindre talent littéraire.

Oh, Aramis était capable de trousser quelques vers langoureux, remplis de mots comme hyménée ouaphrodisiaque , dans le but généralement utilitaire de pousser une jolie serveuse à retrousser ses jupons. Du point de vue d'Athos, ils étaient à la poésie ce que l'eau de vie de prune était au cognac, un substitut médiocre et sirupeux. Lui-même n'avait été jamais été à l'aise avec les mots et se serait bien gardé de rédiger autre chose qu'un rapport militaire. De toute façon, il manquait de l'acidité d'esprit nécessaire pour écrire un pamphlet. Quant à d'Artagnan et Porthos… Inutile même d'y songer. Ils avaient donc un problème et un sérieux.

Athos ignorait ce qui l'avait poussé à s'en ouvrir à Mazarin. Le vague espoir peut-être que le ministre trouverait dans ses relations quelqu'un susceptible de leur venir en aide - contrairement à ses deux prédécesseurs, le petit cardinal était réputé pour son intérêt pour les arts et les lettres. Ce qu'il n'avait absolument pas envisagé, c'était la lueur qui s'était allumée dans l'oeil de Mazarin à l'évocation du projet.

Et son sourire gourmand quand il avait demandé :

"Vous n'avez pas besoin que les vers soient _réellement_ bons, n'est-ce-pas ?"

**…**

_"Notre France est ruinée,_  
_Faut de ce Cardinal_  
_Abrégez les années,_  
_Il est auteur du mal._  
_Faut sonner le tocsin,_  
_Din, din, din_  
_Pour pendre Mazarin !"_

L'assistance éclata en salves d'applaudissements guindés - coudes rentrés, paumes bien écartées et visages de marbre. Entre gens de bonne compagnie, il était de mise de ne jamais afficher d'enthousiasme. Et puis, soupçonnait Aramis, des rumeurs persistantes attribuaient au nouveau premier ministre un réseau d'espionnage particulièrement roué. Au cas où la scène remonterait jusqu'à l'oreille aiguisée du cardinal, il serait toujours utile de pouvoir nier toute implication excessive. Le mousquetaire ravala une bouffée de fureur homicide et s'inclina en retour, affichant la modestie blasée de circonstance. Enfoirés de couards hypocrites, pensa-t-il. Pas aussi stupides qu'ils en avaient l'air, pourtant. Bien entendu que Mazarin avait des espions, tiens ! Il était bien placé pour le savoir puisqu'il en était un.

"Charmant, monsieur Aramis, chamant ! Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?"

Le mousquetaire saisit la main exquise qu'on lui présentait courtoisement. Son regard plongea dans le décolleté de Marie de Rohan, duchesse de Chevreuse, et sa grogne s'atténua un peu. Une réaction tout à fait commune. Les plantureux appâts de la duchesse avaient souvent cet effet sur ses interlocuteurs.

"Faites, répondit-il.

\- Ces opinions sont-elles partagées par l'ensemble du corps des mousquetaires ?"

Aramis esquissa une grimace de regret non feinte.

"Hélas, madame... Il fait beau temps que l'incorruptibilité n'est plus une vertu militaire."

Cette mesquinerie lâchée, il se sentit tout de suite mieux. Il la savait injustifiée, bien sûr. Athos avait l'esprit si droit qu'il confinait à la rigidité et Porthos n'aurait pas reconnu un pot de vin si on lui avait frotté le nez avec. Il leur en voulait tout de même - d'Artagnan n'était pas inclus dans le lot du fait de son action d'éclat à l'hôtel de Beaufort. Athos, notamment, avait manqué de délicatesse en le désignant "volontaire" pour cette mission d'infiltration au sein du salon de la duchesse de Chevreuse. Aramis avait bien tenté de protester mais le capitaine nouvellement promu des mousquetaires gris avait une façon très personnelle de traiter la contestation. Il vous laissait patiemment dégoiser, l'oeil vide et la mine absente. Puis, une fois certain que vous aviez vidé votre sac, reprenait la conversation interrompue et agissait en tous points comme si la dernière minute n'avait pas eu lieu. C'était à la fois très agaçant et très efficace.

Bon, c'est vrai, Tréville l'aurait foutu au trou pour moins que ça. D'un autre côté, Aramis n'avait jamais ramené Tréville chez lui complètement torché. Il y avait quelque chose de frustrant à se faire tyranniser par quelqu'un qui avait un jour dégueulé sur votre oreiller.

"On m'avait pourtant affirmé, continuait la duchesse, que les mousquetaires du Roi étaient de galants hommes.

\- Galants, oui. Fins politiques, non."

La jeune femme eut un sourire souverain.

"Envoyez-les moi, dit-elle. Je vous les convertirai."

Elle était sûre de ses charmes, la belle duchesse, et elle avait de bonnes raisons pour cela. On lui prêtait presque autant de conquêtes qu'il y avait de comtes et de ducs à la cour. Sûrement à tort. Elle était assez séduisante pour faire la fine bouche et, à défaut du titre de parangon de vertu, revendiquait celui de femme de goût. Elle avait été très proche de la reine pendant quelques années avant d'être forcée de quitter la cour. Certains mettaient son différend avec le couple royal sur le compte des avances qu'elle aurait faites à Louis XIII. D'autres, plus mauvaises langues encore, affirmaient que c'était le roi qui avait poursuivi de ses assiduités la duchesse et, après un refus humiliant, l'avait chassée du Louvre. On parlait aussi parfois d'une chute malencontreuse et d'un enfant perdu, mais ces rumeurs-là ne s'échangeaient que sous cape et avec la plus grande parcimonie. Il y avait des limites à la médisance, même à Paris.

Le fond du problème était que Marie de Rohan était une aventurière dans l'âme. Elle aimait parader en robe de soie au milieu de sa petite cour personnelle mais appréciait encore davantage courir les campagnes en tenue masculine, un pourpoint boutonné sur son ample poitrine et ses cheveux noirs dissimulés sous un chapeau à plumes. Elle aimait le drame, le secret, mais aussi le bruit et fureur. Or quoi de plus délicieusement secret et bruyant à la fois qu'une bonne petite conspiration ?

Aramis était en train de visualiser mentalement la jambe fine de la duchesse moulée dans des chausses de cavalier, quand une voix dans son dos conclut triomphalement :

_"... quand on la fout !"_

Le mousquetaire retint un tressaillement nerveux. On applaudit derechef, mais les vivats se teintaient cette fois-ci d'une note d'embarras. Un nuage de contrariété assombrit le beau front de la duchesse de Chevreuse. Elle croisa le regard d'Aramis et eut la bonne grâce de paraître brièvement gênée.

"Pauvre Anne, murmura-t-elle. Elle ne mérite sans doute pas ça.

\- Sans doute." confirma sèchement le mousquetaire.

Son interlocutrice écarquilla ses yeux gris qu'elle avait magnifiques, comme toutes les autres parties de son anatomie. Mais Aramis n'était plus d'humeur à s'en esbaudir. Aux premiers mots du vers honni, sa bile était remontée en flèche. Il se retourna et posa les yeux sur un prélat de belle mine entouré d'un petit groupe d'admirateurs - essentiellement de sexe féminin. Le personnage était vêtu d'une soutane trop brodée pour être honnête et flirtait sans scrupule avec la jeune baronne dépoitraillée qui se pendait à son bras. Détail étonnant, il portait l'épée. Plus étonnant encore, il semblait savoir s'en servir. Sans l'air fat que lui donnait à cet instant l'autosatisfaction, il aurait pu incarner le type parfait de l'homme d'esprit mondain.

"Ce bon Jean, soupira la duchesse. Quel convive merveilleux ! Malheureusement, il ne se lasse jamais de citer ses propres vers. Une fois, c'est excellent. Deux fois, c'est bien. Mais six fois dans la même soirée, c'est frôler la faute de goût. Quelque chose vous dérange, monsieur Aramis ?"

L'oeil noir, l'intéressé se demandait quelles seraient les retombées s'il traversait le salon bondé de nobliaux emperruqués pour coller un pain au séduisant ecclésiastique. La même initiative n'avait pas trop mal réussi à d'Artagnan. Mais le maudit petit italien accepterait-il de payer pour celui-ci comme il avait payé pour le duc de Beaufort ? Peu probable. La manoeuvre serait trop coûteuse. Les hommes d'église se laissaient moins facilement acheter que les princes de sang. Ils savaient mieux gérer leur argent.

"Nullement, madame, répondit-il. Qui est ce monsieur ?

\- Le coadjuteur Jean-François Paul de Gondi.

\- Une bonne plume ?

\- Brillante. Un peu bavarde peut-être."

Aramis fit un effort héroïque sur lui-même et ravala une suggestion acerbe sur les divers orifices où Jean-François Paul de Gondi pouvait se planter sa brillante plume. Sa propension au bavardage en serait probablement exacerbée. Il serra le poing, se mordit l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang et sourit mielleusement à la duchesse.

"Je vous prie, madame, présentez-moi…"

**…**

"Dites, éminence, ça fait longtemps que je me pose une question…

\- Posez, signore Porthos !

\- Être premier ministre, ça vaut vraiment le coup ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Ben, presque tout le monde vous déteste. Ceux qui ne vous détestent pas vous craignent. Et ceux qui ne vous craignent pas vous méprisent. Sauf votre respect, bien sûr. M'a pas l'air très épanouissant, comme boulot."

Le petit cardinal leva les yeux de ses cartes et tirailla sa barbiche, le temps de réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

"Ma foi, il y a des compensations…

\- Comme ?

\- De bons vins, une excellente cuisine et le meilleur tabac de France à votre disposition."

Porthos était homme à comprendre et à apprécier ce type d'avantages, mais il n'était pas non plus né de la dernière pluie. Il jeta un regard soupçonneux au ministre qui s'était replongé dans l'examen pensif de son jeu.

"Seulement ?"

Mazarin sourit.

"Non pas seulement, convint-il. Et mousquetaire ?

\- Quoi, mousquetaire ?

\- Cela vaut le coup ?

\- Foutre, oui !

\- Fascinant… À vous de jouer, signore Porthos."


	4. Chapter 4

**Blabla :** Plus qu'un épilogue (j'aime bien faire des épilogues, même pour des fics de quatre chapitres) et ce complot de crétins touchera à sa fin ! J'espère que l'intrigue se tient à peu près pour un truc inventé au fur et à mesure… La conclusion, probablement très courte, ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. En attendant, on continue dans le délire pseudo-historique, surtout pour mon plaisir mais aussi un peu pour le vôtre - enfin, j'espère.

**...**

**Chapitre 4**

**...**

Jean-François Paul de Gondi n'était pas homme d'église par vocation.

Il savait - bien que ne l'ayant jamais expérimenté lui-même - que certaines personnes connaissaient l'illumination. Elles se réveillaient un matin avec au coeur la certitude d'avoir un rôle à jouer dans le grand dessein céleste et que ce rôle consistait grosso-modo à amener la paix et la foi dans le coeur de leur prochain. Une bel avenir pour qui avait l'esprit naturellement tourné vers le spiritualisme et l'ascétisme. Ce qui n'était pas son cas. Loin s'en fallait. Cette particularité ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de croire à la destinée en général. Lui-même était sincérement persuadé d'avoir été mis sur terre pour accomplir trois objectifs : prendre du bon temps, briller en société et devenir premier ministre. Les deux premiers étaient faciles à atteindre pour peu que l'on ait de l'argent et de l'esprit

Le troisième, beaucoup moins.

Pendant plus d'une décennie, le royaume de France avait été régi par la poigne de fer de Richelieu. Jean-François Paul de Gondi était ambitieux mais réaliste. Durant tout le règne du cardinal, il avait fait profil bas, conscient qu'il existait certains hommes auxquels un simple ecclésiastique, même cultivé et de bonne naissance, ne pouvait se mesurer sans en payer chèrement les conséquences. On ne rentrait pas dans la tanière d'un tigre pour exiger qu'il vous cède la place. Surtout quand ce tigre était vieillissant, de santé notoirement fragile et susceptible de disparaître à tout moment pour rejoindre le paradis des amateurs de viande crue. Une période confuse avait suivi le décès du redoutable cardinal avec l'ascension surprise d'un illustre inconnu, le comte de Rochefort. De Gondi ne s'en était pas inquiété. L'intéressé était visiblement dément. Son ministère serait court et laisserait vite le champ libre à des hommes plus raisonnables et compétents.

Puis Rochefort était mort. Plutôt brutalement, à ce que disait la rumeur. Le coadjuteur avait cru son heure enfin arrivée. Il avait commandé de nouvelles robes chez son tailleur, bombardé ses relations de sollicitations, glissé des allusions subtiles dans les oreilles appropriées et poli son discours d'intronisation. Tout cela pour se faire brûler la politesse pour un petit italien roublard et souriant... Jean-François Paul de Gondi avait très mal vécu cette injustice. S'effacer devant un Richelieu, voire un Rochefort, c'était désagréable mais acceptable - surtout si l'on ne pouvait faire autrement. Mais devant un Giulio Mazzarino, fils de majordome et de commerçante, c'était intolérable ! De Gondi avait sa fierté, tout de même.

Il était aussi pragmatique. Ne pouvant temporairement être premier ministre, il conspirait le jour et passait ses nuits au tripot.

**…**

Deux heures du matin venaient de sonner à l'église Sainte-Sophie, quand Jean-François Paul de Gondi quitta le Beau Manoir, un établissement de jeu prestigieux du sud de Paris où se côtoyaient bourgeois dépensiers, nobles décadents et escrocs professionnels. La soirée ne faisait que commencer pour le sémillant coadjuteur. Après avoir cédé à l'appel enchanteur du pharaon, il s'apprêtait à se livrer à son deuxième vice favori - la gaudriole. Amateur délicat et éclairé, il avait ses habitudes dans les meilleurs bordels de la capitale, mais ne répugnait jamais à partir à l'aventure si l'occasion s'en présentait. Comme le disait son ami, l'écrivain Scarron, "Le satin des coussins est toujours plus rouge ailleurs."

C'était l'attrait d'une de ses émoustillantes polissonneries qui le faisait partir si tôt du Beau Manoir, alors que la vie nocturne parisienne commençait à peine à s'épanouir. Dès qu'il fut hors-de-vue de la maison de jeu, il s'enveloppa dans son manteau et pressa le pas jusqu'au jardin du Luxembourg. Arrivé aux environs du parc, il quitta les grands boulevards pour enchaîner plusieurs petits venelles sinueuses. Déboucha après cinq minutes de déambulation sur une petite place chichement éclairée et cernée de bâtisses étroites. La nuit était sombre. La rue silencieuse. Son compagnon de bamboche n'était pas encore arrivé, sans doute retenu dans quelque agréable lieu de perdition. De Gondi se résigna à attendre et s'adossa contre un mur à la forme biscornue.

Lequel s'exclama jovialement :

"Salut, mon gars ! T'as un instant ?"

Le coadjuteur bondit comme si un taon l'avait piqué. Il fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec un grand nègre hilare dont les dents blanches brillaient à la lueur de l'unique lanterne de la place. Il était vêtu d'un pourpoint balafré et arborait une rapière impressionnante sur la hanche. De Gondi n'avait rien d'un couard mais l'apparition était saisissante et son apparence suffisamment belliqueuse pour remuer l'esprit le plus intrépide. Il voulut battre en retraite et faillit percuter un jeune homme svelte et brun soudainement matérialisé dans son dos. Celui-ci était également armé de pied en cap. Il salua poliment le prélat.

"Bonsoir, monsieur."

De Gondi tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche. Les deux spadassins l'encadraient. Il aurait éventuellement pu tenter une sortie en plongeant sous l'aisselle du grand nègre, mais l'opération, par ailleurs hasardeuse, manquait de dignité. Les ecclésiastiques ne prenaient pas la fuite en plongeant sous les aisselles. Pas cet ecclésiastique-là en tout cas.

"Que me voulez-vous ?" demanda-t-il.

Un paquet de tracts ficelés atterrit à ses pieds avec une petit bruit spongieux.

"T'as laissé traîner tes torchons dans tout Paris, expliqua sobrement le colosse. C'est pas très civile comme attitude, je trouve. Alors on te les a ramenés."

De Gondi avait plus de jugeote que le duc de Beaufort - ce qui n'avait rien d'un exploit. Il ne perdit pas de temps à nier. Bombant le torse pour mettre en avant le chapelet somptueux qu'il portait au cou, il se redressa et toisa le mastodon noir. Ou tenta de le toiser. Difficile de prendre de haut son interlocuteur quand on était obligé de se tordre le cou pour ne pas s'adresser à son menton.

"Vous ne pouvez pas m'assassiner, assura-t-il hardiment. J'ai des amis très haut placés à la cour, comme aux faubourgs. On connaît mes opinions et l'inimitié que me vouent certaines personnes... Si je disparais cette nuit, Paris sera à feu et à sang dès les premières lueurs de l'aube !"

Le grand nègre haussa les sourcils.

"T'assassiner ? Pourquoi on voudrait t'assassiner ?"

Il paraissait sincèrement outré.

"Tu trouves qu'on ressemble à des coupe-jarrets ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme.

\- Tout à fait !" répondit de Gondi.

Le spadassin le regarda d'un sale oeil.

"C'est qu'il serait presque insultant…" marmonna-t-il.

Le jeune homme fit la moue et caressa distraitement la poignée de son épée. Un claquement d'éperons se fit entendre dans la ruelle d'où était sorti le coadjuteur. De Gondi sentit son coeur - qui, un instant auparavant, tentait à grands coups de s'échapper de sa poitrine en passant par son oesophage - redescendre à son emplacement habituel. Il retint un soupir de soulagement. C'était bien beau, la dignité, mais pas au point de dédaigner une aide providentielle. Quand le nouvel arrivant apparut dans la lumière de la lanterne, il se précipita à sa rencontre et l'interpella vivement :

"Monsieur Aramis, vous voilà enfin ! Ces hommes veulent m'assassiner !

\- Mais il écoute rien, ce type, râla le grand nègre. Je lui ai dit qu'on voulait pas l'assassiner. Hein que je lui ai dit ?

\- C'est vrai, approuva le jeune homme.

\- Indéniablement." fit Aramis.

Négligemment accoudé contre un étal abandonné, le mousquetaire obstruait l'entrée de la ruelle, coupant définitivement toute voie de retraite au prélat acculé. De Gondi le dévisagea fixement pendant quelques secondes. Puis il reconsidéra ses chances de prendre la poudre d'escampette et les fit baisser de plusieurs crans sur l'échelle des probabilités. Un autre aurait hurlé à la trahison, mais le coadjuteur s'en abstint. En plus d'être plus vif d'esprit que François de Vendôme, il avait également un sens des priorités plus développé. D'abord s'échapper de ce guêpier. L'indignation et la vengeance attendraient un moment plus propice.

Il se raccrocha à la seule pensée réconfortante qu'il parvenait à tirer de la situation.

"Vous n'allez pas pas me tuer ?

\- Non, confirma patiemment le jeune homme. Mais je peux vous coller un pain si vous y tenez absolument.

\- Pas notre genre d'acculer les gens dans un coin sombre pour les trucider, affirma le colosse avec gravité. Du tout. Nous, on préfère leur casser la tête en plein jour. Remarquez, toute cette histoire, c'est pas vraiment notre genre non plus... Un peu trop sournois et roublard, à vrai dire. Mais on n'est pas des gens difficiles, voyez ? Toujours prêts à adopter une nouvelle idée amusante. Et celle-là l'est sacrément. Pas vrai, d'Artagnan ?

\- Ouaip."

Le jeune homme souriait béatement.

"Qu'allez vous faire alors ?" s'inquiéta de Gondi.

Finies les émoustillantes polissonneries ! se promit-il furieusement, tout en pressant son dos contre la paroi crasseuse d'un mur de façon à garder ses trois agresseurs dans son champ de vision. La prochaine fois, il s'en tiendrait aux courtisanes de luxe. On savait à quoi s'attendre avec les courtisanes. Le grand nègre se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant et avec l'air bienveillant de qui accorde une faveur insigne :

"Dis-lui."

Aramis le lui dit.

De Gondi blêmit.

"Vous n'oserez pas !" glapit-il.

Le mousquetaire sourit. Rien à voir avec l'expression rayonnante du jeune homme. Il y avait une malveillance véritable dans ce sourire. Le coadjuteur sentit un filet glacé s'insinuer dans la moelle de ses os.

"Chiche." répondit Aramis.

**…**

"Connaissez-vous la principale différence entre les italiens et les français, capitano ?"

La volubilité ? songea Athos.

"Non, éminence.

\- La pudibonderie."

Le cardinal Mazarin jouait avec la plume de son encrier. Il la faisait danser entre ses longs doigts bruns, mettant à cet exercice la même agilité qu'un jongleur. Le mousquetaire se surprenait à en suivre machinalement les circonvolutions fluides. Il fit un effort pour recentrer son attention sur les paroles du premier ministre. Le petit cardinal donnait souvent l'impression de babiller, mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Dans sa bouche excessivement prolixe, la moindre remarque anodine pouvait dissimuler le tranchant d'un scalpel.

"Les français - par ailleurs un peuple tout à fait admirable - sont excessivement pudibonds. Notamment pour tout ce qui touche au clergé. Les italiens ont les idées plus larges. Le pape Alexandre VI avait six enfants, le saviez-vous ? Et personne n'y trouvait à redire, bien que la vie mouvementée de l'aîné, Cesare Borgia, ait parfois suscité quelques critiques. Si, du temps de son évêché, l'audacieux Cesare avait escaladé un mur pour s'introduire dans un couvent plein à craquer de jeunes nonnes candides, la chose serait passée pour une amusante paillardise. Sauf peut-être auprès des familles des jeunes filles, bien sûr. Mais en France…"

La pointe de la plume dessina un petit signe évasif dans le vide.

"Savez-vous que je reviens tout juste de l'île Saint-Louis ?

\- Ah." fit Athos.

Cette contribution minime mais essentielle apportée à la conversation, il se sentit libre de garder le silence.

"Oui, confirma paisiblement Mazarin. La mère supérieure du couvent des Filles de la Croix souhaitait ma présence. Figurez-vous qu'un homme a forcé cette nuit la porte de son établissement. On l'a retrouvé au matin devant la sacristie. Pataugeant dans la bière et nu comme un ver. Dieu merci, son état d'ébriété était tel que les jeunes pensionnaires dudit couvent n'ont souffert d'aucun sévice. La chose était d'autant plus grave que l'imprudent satyre était lui-même membre de l'église catholique. Bien sûr et au mépris du bon sens, il a prétendu n'être pour rien dans cette désastreuse situation. Et savez-vous le plus curieux ?

\- Non.

\- Il a tenté de faire porter le chapeau à vos hommes.

\- Vraiment, éminence ?

\- Vraiment. Vous imaginez ? Des mousquetaires kidnappant un - hum - respectable ecclésiastique, l'enivrant de force et le déshabillant avant de le déposer dans un couvent… Incroyable ! D'ailleurs, personne n'y a cru. J'ai eu le plus grand mal à convaincre soeur Jeanne d'étouffer le scandale. Une femme admirable. Du genre qui aurait poursuivi les protestants à la Saint-Barthélemy pour les égorger à coups de dents. Elle avait également des idées très arrêtées sur la façon de traiter les corrupteurs de nonnes, mais j'ai su la convaincre d'abandonner celles qui incluaient des tenailles portées au rouge."

Quelques secondes suivirent pendant lesquelles Athos déplaça nerveusement son poids d'un pied sur l'autre. Il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise avec cette partie du plan du premier ministre. Il avait reçu une éducation religieuse très stricte et, bien que les années l'aient sévèrement écornée et teintée d'un scepticisme maussade, il n'en conservait pas moins un fond de foi chrétienne. Foi qui condamnait le rapt d'ecclésiastique, mais aussi le chantage et l'intimidation. D'un autre côté, l'opération avait réussi, non ? C'était ce que l'on attendait habituellement d'un plan. L'ennemi n'avait pas été définitivement battu et il y avait fort à parier qu'il renaîtrait tôt ou tard de ses cendres, rendu plus vicieux encore par la bile accumulée. Mais la crise avait été jugulée. Avec rapidité, efficacité et discrétion. Et, fait remarquable, sans qu'une goutte de sang n'ait été versée, ni même une épée tirée. C'était très inhabituel et, Athos devait l'avouer, assez rafraîchissant.

"L'Italie doit être un pays fascinant à visiter…" remarqua-t-il distraitement.

Mazarin lui sourit de toute ses dents.

"J'espère sincèrement que vous en aurez l'occasion un jour !"

Une nouvelle pause, plus longue cette fois. La discussion semblait close. Le mousquetaire commençait à lorgner vers la porte. La nuit avait été courte et l'avoir passée à ruminer à la caserne en attendant le retour de ses trois amis l'avait curieusement davantage vidé que s'il avait participé en personne à leur virée nocturne. Le commandement avait autant d'incommodités que d'avantages - il attendait d'ailleurs avec impatience de découvrir ces derniers. Athos ne pouvait rentrer déjà chez lui, bien sûr, mais un roupillon discret sur son bureau peut-être…

"Vous êtes un gentilhomme, capitano.

\- Pardon ?"

Athos fronça le sourcil. Mazarin avait reposé sa plume dans l'encrier et, les mains jointes en pyramide sur son menton dans une pause qui commençait à devenir familière, le contemplait benoîtement

"Oh, ne vous donnez pas la peine de nier, dit-il avec légèreté. Cela crève les yeux. Et les gentilshommes ne posent pas certaines questions, n'est-ce-pas ?"

Athos ne répondit rien.

Le premier ministre gloussa tout bas dans sa barbiche.

"J'aime beaucoup discuter avec vous, capitano. Vous avez la conversation très reposante. Enfin. Vous êtes un gentilhomme. Moi, qui ne le suis pas, je vais répondre à la question que vous ne me poserez pas. Non, je n'entretiens aucune relation coupable avec la reine. Il y a trois raisons à cela."

Un ange passa.

Puis un second.

"Vous ne demandez pas lesquelles ? questionna Mazarin.

\- Est-ce nécessaire ?"

Un nouveau gloussement discret.

"Sans doute pas. La première, c'est qu'il faudrait être une fieffée andouille pour toucher à la reine de France.

\- Je ne le vous fais pas dire…" maugréa Athos.

L'oeil du petit cardinal pétilla. Le mousquetaire se maudit intérieurement. Malgré le contrôle sévère qu'il exerçait sur lui-même, les mots lui avaient échappé. Trop d'irritation amassée probablement. Presque trois ans s'étaient écoulés, mais l'imprudente outrecuidance d'Aramis continuait à l'agacer prodigieusement à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur d'y penser. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'expression qu'affichait le ministre à cet instant précis, beaucoup trop gracieuse pour être dépourvue d'arrière-pensées. Mais, bon Dieu, comment aurait-il su ? Le bougre n'était tout de même pas omniscient !

N'est-ce-pas ?

"La seconde, c'est que la reine n'a pas besoin d'un amant. Elle a besoin d'un ami."

Mazarin ne souriait plus.

"La reine est une femme très seule, capitano. Son époux la maltraite dans tous les sens, sauf celui physique, du terme. Ce serait lui rendre un très mauvais service que de la courtiser. Pardonnez-moi l'expression mais la reine n'a pas besoin d'un pénis pour être _'foutue'_. Elle a besoin d'une oreille pour être écoutée. C'est aussi une femme charmante, intelligente, douce et cultivée. Aussi suis-je tout à fait disposé à être cette oreille. D'autant plus, et ceci sera ma troisième raison, que je n'ai aucun désir de devenir autre chose."

Porthos avait un jour taxé Athos d'être l'homme le moins curieux du monde. Il avait raison. Fouiner dans la vie d'autrui répugnait presque autant au mousquetaire taciturne que l'idée de voir ce même autrui mettre son nez dans la sienne. Pourtant et au delà de l'inquiétude que lui causait l'orientation de l'entretien, il se sentait intrigué. Réellement intrigué. Quel genre d'homme pouvait se vanter d'avoir attiré sur lui le regard d'une reine sans être tenté d'en profiter ?

"Un ambitieux."

Athos cilla.

"Je suis un ambitieux, précisa Mazarin sans paraître noter son trouble. Oh, je ne doute pas que vous teniez ce trait de caractère en piètre estime… Les hommes comme vous le font toujours. Mes prédécesseurs étaient des ambitieux et vous ne les aimiez guère, je le sais. Pourtant, il n'y a rien d'intrinsèquement mauvais à l'ambition. C'est elle qui battit les empires et les civilisations. Elle qui fait reculer la barbarie et le chaos. Bien plus que l'orgueil, la témérité et la colère. Méfiez-vous des grands seigneurs arrogants et fielleux, ce sont eux qui mènent leur pays au bord de la ruine. Mais fiez-vous aux ambitieux. Ou, si vous ne le voulez pas, efforcez-vous de les regarder avec neutralité. Ce sont les ambitieux qui font bouger le monde. Pas toujours pour le meilleur, il est vrai, mais au moins ils ne le condamnent à l'immobilité et à la putréfaction. J'ai beaucoup d'ambitions pour la France, capitano... Me laisserez-vous une chance de les mener à bien ?"

La dernière question avait été posée avec douceur. Athos avait de nouveau l'impression - non pas précisément d'être manipulé - mais d'être poussé subtilement dans une direction qu'il se serait bien gardé d'emprunter en temps normal.

Trois ans et demi auparavant, Richelieu avait occupé le confortable fauteuil de velours cramoisi où était aujourd'hui assis le petit cardinal romain. Autre homme. Autres méthodes. Discuter avec le défunt premier ministre donnait jadis l'impression d'avoir constamment les testicules prises dans un étau tandis que votre interlocuteur souriait férocement en tripotant un maillet. Le faire avec Mazarin d'être caressé en permanence par un gant de soie. Le mousquetaire n'était pas absolument certain d'avoir gagné au change. Ceci dit, il n'était pas certain du contraire, non plus. Il haussa les épaules. C'était tout ce qu'il était prêt à concéder à Mazarin pour le moment.

Qui sembla s'en contenter.

La conversation paraissait définitivement finie cette fois. Athos s'inclina, remit son chapeau et s'apprêta à quitter le bureau du ministre, avide de rejoindre rapidement ses propres quartiers où il pourrait - si Dieu et le roi le permettaient - prendre une ou deux heures de repos. Mais le petit cardinal n'en avait pas tout à fait terminé.

"Capitano ?

\- Eminence ?

\- Nonobstant tout ce que je vous ai dit aujourd'hui, il existe une différence essentielle entre mes prédécesseurs et moi…

\- Ah.

\- Oui. Moi, vous m'appréciez."

Un silence.

"Ne faites pas cette tête-là, capitano… Moi aussi, je vous aime bien."


	5. Epilogue

**Blabla :** Et voici l'épilogue ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont accompagnée dans ce petit trip historico-nawak ! J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir largué en cours de route. J'avoue être à court d'idées sur ce fandom et il est probable que je vais l'abandonner temporairement, le temps de mener à bien quelques autres projets d'écriture. Les Musketeers de la BBC m'auront soutenue pendant une période heureuse mais assez complexe de ma vie (qui n'est d'ailleurs pas vraiment finie - si j'en crois les rumeurs, j'en ai même encore au moins pour dix-huit ans…) et je les en remercie. Et toi aussi, Alexandre, mon poto ! Mais ça, ce n'est pas la première fois.

Les vers sont tirés d'une chanson populaire anti-Fronde (il y en avait aussi).

**…**

**Epilogue**

**…**

"Un de ces jours, tout ça va péter, prophétisa solennellement Porthos.

\- Tout ça quoi ? demanda Aramis.

\- Ben, tout ça..."

Le colosse décrivit un large cercle avec la bouteille de bordeaux débouchonnée qu'il tenait à la main. D'Artagnan parvint in extremis à éviter d'être aspergé en reculant précipitamment sa chaise. Athos leva brièvement le nez de son verre pour jeter un coup d'oeil désapprobateur au grand mousquetaire. Il avait un point de vue assez intransigeant sur les gens qui gaspillaient le bon vin.

"La cour, les ducs, les princes, tous ces pisseurs de ragots… précisa Porthos. Ca va péter. Sûr comme la mort.

\- Te voilà expert en politique intérieure, maintenant ?" remarqua aigrement Aramis.

Son humeur aurait pu être meilleure. Pire également. Le traitement infligé à ce fat d'ecclésiastique pédant avait mis un peu de baume sur sa rage purulente. Il parvenait maintenant à avaler sa salive sans avoir l'impression d'avoir la gorge tapissée de fiel et n'avait injurié personne depuis cinq heures révolues - sa dernière victime était un marchand de légumes qui avait eu le malheur de lui marcher sur la botte. Impossible pourtant d'oublier que ce triomphe n'était pas le leur. Pas entièrement. C'était Mazarin qui avait ourdi le plan contre le coadjuteur, Mazarin qui avait identifié la crise avant même que celle-ci ne débute, Mazarin qui en émoussait les retombées en prodiguant à droite et à gauche l'argent de l'état. Mazarin. Toujours Mazarin.

Aramis était amoureux. Il aurait voulu protéger celle qui l'aimait, la préserver du venin et de la calomnie, punir ses ennemis. Il aurait voulu être un héros… Et avait la désagréable impression de n'avoir été qu'un adjuvant.

"C'est un copain qui m'en a parlé.

\- Et il s'y connaît, lui ?

\- Plus ou moins." éluda négligemment Porthos.

Accoudé sur le bois visqueux de la table, Athos le considéra bizarrement mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Les mousquetaires finissaient de souper dans une taverne avoisinant la garnison. À eux quatre, ils avaient dévoré six poulardes et les trois quarts d'un imposant pâté de sanglier. Porthos s'était diplomatiquement approprié le quart restant et s'en taillait à la pointe du poignard de généreuses tranches qu'il écrasait sur du pain noir tout en discourant.

"Selon lui, continua-t-il tranquillement, Richelieu leur a trop serré la bride et pendant trop longtemps. C'est bien de savoir serrer la bride mais si on en abuse, ça rend les bêtes vicieuses, voyez ? Maintenant que le vieux salopard est clamsé, ils n'ont plus peur de la cravache, alors ils ont pris le mors aux dents. Ils ont qu'une envie : défoncer le box à coups de sabots pour foutre le bordel dans l'écurie, bouffer tous les picotins de la réserve et chier dans les bottes du palefrenier.

\- Ton copain a le sens de la formule, nota d'Artagnan.

\- Il n'a pas précisément dit _chier..._" reconnut Porthos.

Le grand mulâtre engouffra une large portion de pâté dans sa bouche et mâchonna songeusement pendant quelques secondes. Il déglutit bruyamment avant de faire passer le tout avec plusieurs gorgées de bordeaux. Conclut par un rot satisfait qui lui attira un regard dégouté d'Aramis. Puis, sans prévenir :

"_Mars est un fort mauvais Galant,  
__Il est insolent,  
__Et la beauté,  
__Perd tous ces droits auprès de la Fierté  
__On ne peut pas accorder les Trompettes,  
__Et les Fleurettes,  
__Car les Amours,  
__Sont effrayés par les bruits des Tambours."_

Suivit un silence médusé. D'Artagnan avait levé la main pour faire signe au garçon de taverne de leur amener une nouvelle bouteille. Il resta figé dans cette position, l'oeil rond. Aramis en oublia la vacherie incisive qu'il s'apprêtait à siffler. Athos affichait un visage soigneusement inexpressif.

"Ah bon ? fit le gascon.

\- Ouais."

"_Que de plaisirs font les blocus,  
__A tant de Cocus,  
__Car désormais,  
__Ils n'auront plus chez eux tant de plumets,  
__Les cajoleurs  
__Ces diseurs de sornettes,  
__Font leurs retraites  
__Et les Amours,  
__Sont désertés par les bruits des Tambours."_

D'Artagnan n'en paraissait pas beaucoup plus avancé.

"Et ça signifie…? s'enquit-il.

\- J'en suis pas certain, convint gaiement Porthos. C'est de mon copain. Que la guerre c'est du pain béni pour les maris malchanceux ou quelque chose comme ça. Rapport que tous les coureurs de jupon sont trop occupés à s'étriper mutuellement pour retrousser des robes et escalader les balcons des maisons qui sont pas les leurs. Se battre ou forniquer, il faut choisir. "

Le jeune homme leva son verre.

"Je bois à ça !

\- Il y a un sous-entendu ? demanda Aramis, soupçonneux.

\- Je sais pas, répondit innocemment le colosse. T'en vois un ?"

Du coin de l'oeil, Aramis vit Athos se couvrir la bouche de la main comme pour dissimuler un sourire involontaire. Difficile à juger puisque le reste de son visage conserva sa neutralité marmoréenne habituelle. D'Artagnan rigolait ouvertement, le petit saligaud. Le mousquetaire basané serra les mâchoires et distribua des regards noirs à la ronde. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être la cible des railleries. Bon Dieu, c'était lui qui était censé les décocher, les railleries ! Sans compter qu'il commençait à trouver un parfum suspect à toute cette histoire. Porthos qui brodait des métaphores équines sur la politique intérieure du pays, c'était une chose, mais s'il se mettait en sus à citer de la poésie…

"Il a de multiples talents, ton copain…" marmonna-t-il.

Le grand mulâtre ignora la remarque. Aramis allait creuser davantage la question quand d'Artagnan reprit la parole. Le gascon avait perdu son expression amusée et un pli soucieux creusait son front juvénile. Par certains côtés, il avait l'esprit plus terre-à-terre que ses frères d'armes, plus prompte à saisir les conséquences pratiques d'une situation.

"Tu parles de guerre civile ? demanda-t-il.

\- Avec un peu de chance, on n'en arrivera pas là ! protesta Aramis.

\- Mais si c'est le cas ?"

Porthos fit la grimace.

"T'étais trop petiot quand la vieille reine-mère a pris les armes contre son fils, tu dois pas te rappeler, mais je t'assure que ça n'avait rien d'amusant, même vu par le petit bout de la lorgnette. Jamais bon pour les petites gens quand les grands se foutent sur la gueule. Pas très bon pour les soldats non plus. Bon pour personne, à vrai dire. Alors, comme dit le joli-coeur, faut espérer qu'on en arrivera pas là. Sinon… Je suppose qu'on devra choisir un camp."

Les quatre hommes restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes, le temps d'assimiler cette déclaration. Puis d'un commun accord, ils se tournèrent vers Athos. C'était un fait curieux mais avéré : dans les situations d'incertitude, quand la frontière entre la devoir et l'intérêt se brouillait, ils se tournaient toujours vers Athos. Celui-ci parut légèrement embarrassé. Jusqu'à cet instant, il avait réussi à se tenir à l'écart de la conversation, limitant ses participations verbales à quelques "Passe-moi la bouteille, je te prie" et "Merci" isolés. Quand il était dans de bonnes conditions, il parvenait parfois à tenir toute une soirée sans aligner plus de quatre mots à la suite. On ne lui en laisserait manifestement pas la possibilité aujourd'hui. Il frotta son menton barbu dans un effort inconscient pour garder une contenance.

"Je n'aime pas les hommes qui insultent les femmes." finit-il par lâcher.

D'Artagnan hocha la tête.

"Moi non plus, reconnut-il.

"Et moi non plus." ajouta Porthos.

Trois têtes pivotèrent vers Aramis.

Le mousquetaire avait envie de jurer. Il avait envie de frapper sur la table, d'envoyer valdinguer verres et bouteille, de briser des chaises. C'était tellement injuste. Il avait espéré que ce serait eux quatre contre le cuistre italien. Comme au bon vieux temps, celui de Richelieu et de Rochefort, celui où ils risquaient leurs peaux chaque jour mais avec la certitude de leur bon droit et de la justesse de leur cause. Le monde n'était pas si simple, Aramis n'était pas idiot et le savait, mais croire en la simplicité vous faisait parfois du bien...

Il avait _vraiment_ espéré !

Il savait maintenant qu'il n'en serait rien. Si une guerre civile éclatait, alors il ne serait plus question de complots mesquins et de rapts au clair de lune. Plus question de demi-mesures et de loyautés partagées. Ce ne serait pas les mousquetaires contre le cuistre italien, mais le cuistre italien contre la noblesse française toute entière. Mais Mazarin ce n'était plus seulement Mazarin. Mazarin, c'était le gouvernement. Mazarin, c'était la royauté. Mazarin, c'était la légitimité. Et hélas - cent fois hélas - Mazarin, c'était aussi la reine.

Aramis soupira.

"Allez tous vous faire foutre." dit-il.

Porthos pouffa et d'Artagnan lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. Même Athos daigna lui adresser un bref sourire de commisération avant de se pencher au dessus de la table pour lui remplir son verre.

"Bah, au moins, on est tous d'accord, conclut joyeusement Porthos. Vous imaginez le foutoir si ça n'avait pas été le cas ?"

Et il se resservit du pâté.


End file.
